vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Esther
The relationship between Klaus and Esther. It has been rocky, but got better from Klaus' side as he really thought his mother forgave him for everything he has done, when in reality, she was planning the death of him and his half-siblings. Early History Esther was Klaus' mother and she had an affair with a werewolf in the village they lived in resulting in Klaus' birth. Klaus and Elijah fell in love with a girl from their village named Tatia. Esther used Tatia's blood to turn her husband and children into vampires. Esther also used Tatia's blood for Klaus's Hybrid Curse. For a long time Esther never told Klaus of his werewolf heritage until he became a vampire and activated his werewolf gene after his first kill. After Mikael, Esther's husband and Klaus' step-father, found out about this, he killed his wife's lover and his entire family. Esther cast a spell on him that ensured his werewolf side would remain dormant. After she rejected him as a son Klaus killed his mother and framed Mikael for the act. Unknown to anyone, Esther's friend and mentor, Ayana, preserved Esther's body with a spell, and Klaus carried his mother's body with him for a thousand years. Season Three In Bringing Out The Dead, Esther was awakened by Bonnie and her mother Abby. Esther then sought out her children and told Klaus she forgave him for what he did to her. Esther told her children that she wanted them to become a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, Esther revealed her true intentions to Elena - she wanted to kill all of her children because they are an abomination. Earlier in the episode, she convinced Klaus to come to the ball she was hosting and asked him to invite someone, which he eventually did, Caroline. Klaus and his siblings found out about their mothers plan in All My Children. Klaus, Elijah and Kol confronted their mother and Finn (who was assisting her) and asked why she was prepared to kill her own children. She replied that for a thousand years, she was forced to feel the pain and suffering of their victims and they were a curse on the earth. Klaus told his mother to stop what she was doing, or he would send her back to hell. When Damon killed Abby, (Esther was drawing the Bennett witches' powers) the connection was broken and Esther fled with Finn. In Heart of Darkness, Esther returned to see Rebekah. When she took over her body, the shell of Esther's body fell to the ground and Klaus entered, seeing her body. He showed little emotion even after he was told she was dead. In Do Not Go Gentle, after she is killed by Alaric, Klaus takes her body and tells Esther that her plan failed again and that he'll go on living and if the spirits preserve her again that he'll build an army so big that no one will touch him, and his survival will haunt her through eternity, and she will never be able to destroy him. The Originals TV Series Season One In From a Cradle to a Grave, it is revealed by Genevieve that since Esther's consecration, she has been leading The Ancestors and that she is the one who ordered the witches to kill Klaus' child. Season Two In Alive and Kicking, Klaus goes to see the witch who is crafting moonlight rings without his permission. They have a discussion while having a cup of camomille, Klaus describing his mother in an horrific way. However, the way Cassie acts lets the hybrid understand that his Esther has returned from death, something he later tells his brother Elijah. In Every Mother's Son, Esther invites herself in her sons' home in order to have dinner with them. During the flashback, it's shown that she had a strict bond with her middle son, reassuring him about his father. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Quotes Season Three Klaus: (To Esther) "I just don`t understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me." Esther: (To Klaus) "Forgiveness is not a chore, it's a gift." ---- Klaus: (To Esther) "Rebekah wasn`t even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?" Esther: (To Klaus) "You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" Klaus: (To Esther) "So it`s a crime to want our family to be as we were?" Esther: (To Klaus) "You need to give it time, Niklaus. I`ve had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I`m here to make sure this family does the same." -- Dangerous Liaisons Trivia *Esther is, along with Mikael, one of the two beings that Klaus truly feared; Klaus is only afraid of Esther, because she knows the Spell that turned him and his half-siblings into vampires, or in Klaus' case into a hybrid, and can turn them back into humans again, or in Klaus' case into a werewolf again; however, Esther would have to channel a huge amount of energy, to succeed in this. **Both such beings were his mother, and step-father; however, Klaus was only afraid of Mikael, because he had the White Oak Stake in his possession at the time. *He killed her after she cast the hybrid curse on him. *Klaus is Esther's fourth child. *Klaus was born as a result of Esther's affair with a werewolf. *Esther wanted to kill her granddaughter and her family by leading the Ancestors. *Even after 1,000 years, Klaus seemed to genuinely love Esther until he discovered that she was trying to kill her children. He put aside his plans to leave Mystic Falls, made peace with his siblings and even held off on his vengeance on Stefan, all at his mother's request. *Klaus is aware that Esther was possessing Cassie, now Lenore. *Esther made Klaus a necklace, telling him it would protect him, when in reality it weakened him to prevent him from unleashing his werewolf curse. *When Klaus was born, he was her joy. *Klaus kills her for the second time in Ashes to Ashes to defeat Dahlia. *Perhaps the only true parental action made for Klaus that has been shown is that the fact that she helped him and his siblings kill her older sister, Dahlia, to finally free their family from her curse after personally witnessing the suffering they endured in their efforts to defeat their maternal aunt by holding Dahlia at bay long enough for Klaus to stab both of them with the enchanted dagger that Freya procured. References See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family